brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Fin
Fin is a muscular anthropomorphic land shark. He is a ranged brawler who uses his teeth to throw them at his opponents. He is a medium health brawler. His super makes him goes to underground for a short time and swims quickly underground which does damage opponents overneath with his fins, and when he pops up he will do an uppercut which will does insane damage to opponents strucked by his uppercut. Attack: Daggers He throws 2 daggers that is actually his teeth, not sure how he can grow unlimited teeth. His daggers has similar range as jessies range and the flying speed is as fast as colts bullets and the teeth right-left distance is slightly wider than colts bullets. The teeth does damage to opponents and when both teeth hits the same opponent, he/she will take more damage than the 2 teeth that arent hitting the same target, its like 25% more damage bonus when two teeth hits the same opponent. I guess why 2 teeth can do bonus damage is because that the opponents got hit by two painful object which is quite large. This attack is ideal to be used on flank attacks/close ranged as he can lands two teeth on the same opponent easier. *Base damage: 100 *Range: 8 tiles *Reload time: 1.1 seconds *Pierce: 1 Health Base Health: 800 Super: Burrow To use fins super, press the super button and choose the initial direction that he will burrow, but this shit is fucking insiginficant as you can steer anytime while the super is active. When his super is used, he will go to the underground and burrows for 3 seconds, when he is moving or not moving his fins are visible which damages enemies who are hit by that moving fin, during the super it will show the duration of the super remaining or not... The super allows him him to gap close to opponents to deal a lot of damage to them and also giving him an invincibility frame which is useful for getting away. Not sure is this super can destroy walls but should be can and also not sure if his super can knock back enemies and! also not sure if he takes damage from the poison while burrowing. After he swims in the land for 3 seconds, he will pop up from the undergound and does an uppercut. Enemies who are on top of his uppercut area when he pops up, they take severe damage from him (because he uses a lot of strength to do the uppercut and its looks really painful) can damages more than one enemies who are within the uppercut area. Skins Upgrades *... Trivia *This brawler is based on a reddit post by UnicornzPower (piper), this is the unmodified brawler concept. **I think that this brawlers suits as a super rare, but i am not sure and if the original creater^ of this brawler indeed stated that this is a legendary brawler, this brawler will be shifted to legendary. **The uppercut damage looks too strong!!! **The picture shows on the super, is the el primos (specifically el reys not el rudos) leg getting tackled by his fins *This page is classified as original content is because this is an original idea form u/UnicornzPower self. Category:Brawlers Category:Super Rare Brawlers Category:Reddit Category:Original Concepts